The concept of air-conditioning originated from the need to meet a demand for climatically-controlled environments by the graphics, textile, pharmaceutical and cellulose (paper) industries, in which production was adversely affected primarily due to the undesirable conditions of humidity and temperature of the environment, which directly influenced the working of the equipment and processes used.
Initially, air-conditioning was done by means of ducts and large-scale equipment, capable of cooling and withdrawing the humidity from the air and allowing its circulation in an enclosed environment. Subsequently, smaller-scale air-conditioners were developed, whereby enabling their use in homes and business establishments.
Today, air-conditioning apparatuses are relatively compact, and can be installed even in environments with reduced space. Because of this, their use has become quite widespread, principally in hot regions, and the air-conditioners of the window type have become quite popular due to their relatively low cost.
Such air-conditioners of the window type consist of apparatuses endowed with a single cabinet that comprises all the parts and components needed for cooling and/or heating air. These apparatuses are easily installed by coupling to windows or openings made in the wall (direct coupling or by means of a pre-fabricated encasement module), one part being in contact with the internal environment (enclosed) of a place and the other part in contact with the external environment (open) to the place.
However, air-conditioners of the window type present certain drawbacks such as high noise level coming mainly from the vibrations of its internal components, such as compressors and ventilators/blowers. These undesirable vibrations are transmitted from the apparatus to the internal environment and, potentially, also to a wall or structure where it is installed, increasing noise pollution and causing major nuisance and discomfort to the occupants of this internal environment.
Additionally, another problem noted in the air-conditioners of the window type consists in the energy loss resulting from the proximity between the evaporator and condenser. This proximity favors an undesirable exchange of heat between the cold and hot parts of the air-conditioner, which provides low operating performance and/or reduction in energy efficiency.
Thus, although the air-conditioning apparatuses of the state of the art meet functional demands and needs, they still present a high level of noise emission owing to the transmission of the vibrations generated by their internal components to the internal environment and, additionally, they present low energy efficiency/performance due to the exchange of heat between their cold and hot parts.